The invention relates to digging equipment such as backhoes. More specifically, it relates to a protective pad assembly for the loader bucket of a backhoe.
In a conventional stabilization practice for backhoe/loaders, the bottom surface of the loader bucket is used to support the front end of the equipment as it is lifted from the ground by digging action by the backhoe at the other end. To achieve this position, the loader bucket is rolled over to orient the leading edge of the bucket in a downward position. When the leading bucket edge is in contact with concrete curbs or concrete or asphault street surfaces, the metal of the bucket on these surfaces will wear or break it up and leave damage.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel protective pad assembly for the bottom surface of the loader bucket so it will not mar the support surface upon which it is resting when the backhoe is being utilized.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel protective assembly for the loader bucket of a backhoe that can be easily and quickly installed and removed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel protective pad assembly for the loader bucket of a backhoe that is economical to manufacture and market.